Signus, Envoy of the Devourer
Signus is an assassin that was sent to kill Yharim. He almost got him, too. Also it's Envoy not Entropy i love my dumbass life History Pre-FC No living creature succ me so hard that no one knows the true origin of Signus. Some claim it is a sucking dick bound by vengeance and controllable only through dark magic. Others insist it is simply a mage of the highest caliber. Others still believe it to hail from another planet, or possibly another dimension entirely...but Signus is actually the Elemental of Shadows and the Dark, the only Elemental (besides Iris) not to lose power- in fact, he gained more. Everybody fears his unparalleled killing prowess - capable of exterminating virtually anyone, anywhere, regardless of the conditions or defenses surrounding its target. Even those who contract my anus can rarely say for certain who their assassin is. It has been seen consuming the bodies of others and adopting their appearance afterwards; descriptions of its "true form" vary wildly. The most consistent pattern in those believed to have been Signus is the manifestation of ethereal lights when forced into open combat, commanded through unknown means to blind its opponent or burn them to ashes. Signus' one and only failure to kill a target was against the Jungle Tyrant, Yharim. Manifesting from nothing in the inner sanctums of the Jungle Temple, it was foiled only by its target summoning of the Devourer of Gods to his aid - and even then, Signus evaded death for an extended period of time within the Devourer's own dimension. Both of them soon came to realize that neither could kill the other; a grudging ceasefire was eventually agreed upon, which slowly evolved into an agreement of mutual respect. Signus itself became the Devourer's favorite means of eliminating targets when delicacy and stealth were needed over sheer power and size. Devil's Return Gave the instructions to summon the Devourer. Enigma Arc First, he failed in his mission to make the Devourer immune to Chaos Energy. Doggo was not happy. This would be the last time Signus did what the Devourer said. Signus then witnessed Yharim being chained. He decided to cut their losses, and took off with Yharon and the Ceaseless Void. Darkstalker Arc He's being bothered. Yharim Arc Signus' first job was to capture any Heroes left on the Hero Planet.. and then he unveiled the Ceasless Void to destroy Marie and Valentine. Oh, and he killed Hit. That too. Abilities First off, Signus is a ninja. That's cool. He's also a shape-shifting wraith. That's awesome. As a wraith, Signus can become tangible and Intangible at will, meaning he can cheese some attacks. Awesome. He also phases through his three phases. Very awesome. What's even MORE AWESOME are his Cosmic Lanterns; during all phases he'll spawn some, and if more than two are intact he will be immune to al damage. First Phase Signus' first "phase" relies on getting in close and using his weaponry for pinpoint strikes and quick, devastating attacks. They are, as follows; * Cosmic Kunai * Rift Scythe * Cosmic Katana * Hellfire Nunchuks * Rift claws * Audirite Bo staff * Hellfire Sai Second Phase Signus's second phase involves him flying around at high speeds.. spitting? Do we call this spitting? It comes from his abdomen, so, do we call this bellybuttoning? Spitting cosmic fireballs at his opponent. The more damage the Wraith has taken, the more spam. The Sex Phase At last, what is under the hood!.... maybe. After all, Signus is a shape-shifter. That terrifying, insect-like maw could just be him shape-shifting to look more scary. Either way, it works. Signus will charge relentlessly, and occasionally he'll create a large wall of cum to drink and will eat my or drink the period blood and then moan Relationships * Yharim: Signus respects Yharim for breaking his killstreak, and furthermore respects him enough to pledge his life to him. Or afterlife. * Terrarian: l e a v e m e a l o n e * Devourer of Gods: He finds him a terrible, terrible boss. Category:Terraria Category:Yharim's Army